Sunflower Seeds
by IvanTheTerrible
Summary: Toris makes the mistake of giving Ivan roasted sunflower seeds. Warning: Rape, Baltic abuse!


Hi!  
Guten Tag!  
Here's something short for you guys! I hope you like it.  
Please review, flames and whatnot accepted. ^ ^

Sunflower Seeds

"Toris! You're back!" Ivan Braginski exclaimed, seeing the brown haired male step into the front of the large house.  
The tall Russian walked up to him, his scarf trailing behind him.  
The Nation, Lithuania looked up, his green eyes going a bit wide.  
"H-Hello, Ivan. Thank you. I was careful, coming home." The younger male stuttered, and instantly began to shake.  
Ivan only smiled brightly, and took several bags from the other's arms. He'd 'asked' Toris to go and buy some groceries they needed. General Winter was planning to make it snow later and Ivan had been growing increasingly worried for Toris. But now, everything was better.  
Leading him, the two Nations went into a very large kitchen, and set the bags down, so they could sort them, and put them away.

Toris set his bundle down on the table, and paused for a moment to take off the large winter coat he had on, and a pale blue scarf. He disappeared for a moment, to go put away the clothes.  
Returning, he began to help Ivan put the things away.  
_Wonder where?…Oh, right…_  
Both of his brothers were out, too. Eduward, to take care of business, and Raivis, to help Eduward. He was home alone, with Russia.  
His body began to shake even more, and he hoped that Ivan wouldn't notice.

Turning, away from the table, he was just about to throw away a plastic bag, when he noticed Ivan freeze.  
Glancing over, he frowned. "Something wrong, sir?" he asked softly, proud that he didn't let himself stutter.  
Ivan was holding a small bag in his hand. It was a bag of shelled sunflower seeds, to eat.

"Toris got me sunflower seeds, da. You are very nice!"  
The Russian smiled happily, and turned his head to look at him. "I can't wait to plant them!"  
_Huh? _  
"Oh, Ivan, those aren't meant for planting. They're for e-eating, see?" The brunette said, and pointed out the bold letters that Ivan had missed.  
Ivan's smile fell.  
"What?"  
He turned completely, and fixed his eyes on Toris, his smile now a grim line on his face.  
Toris's blood seemed to freeze.  
_What have I done? _

Ivan's eyes had gone cold.

Like snow.

No, like ice.

Without meaning to, Toris stepped back. He wanted to shout, yell for help, wanted to run, hide in his room, hide so that the devil himself couldn't find him.

So that Ivan wouldn't find him.  
"I-I'm sorry, if you don't want t-them, I'll take them b-back, Ivan!"  
Another step back, and Ivan's smile grew wide.  
"You are very nice, da. But Toris, you're an idiot."  
Ivan took a single step forward, and grabbed the Nation by his hair, he jerked him forward. Turning with his momentum, Ivan placed a large hand on the other's back, and shoved him forward, so that he crashed into the large wooden table.  
"Why would you give me dead sunflowers?" Ivan yelled, and reached up. He slid a hand under his scarf, under his jacket, and pulled out the same faucet pipe he always used.  
"How would you like it…?" Ivan asked, pointing the iron pipe at the now cowering Nation.  
Lithuania's eyes were wide with fear, terror written on the twisted form of his mouth.  
"I didn't mean anything, Ivan! I was trying to do something nice!"  
Ivan didn't seem to hear him.  
"…If I roasted, and salted you, da?"  
Shaking his head, Toris turned, and tried to run.  
A sharp pain shot through his scalp, as Ivan reached out with a large gloved hand, and gripped a tight fistful of dark hair. He pulled him back, and wrapped both arms around Toris. Placing his lips to his neck, he blew a chilling breath on the other's skin. "You must be punished, da. I will teach you not to give me such a bad gift again."

Throwing him forward, he brought up the pipe, and brought it down hard across Toris's back with as much force as he could. The thing met solidly, and Ivan heard the faint crunch of a shoulder bone.  
"AHHHH!" Toris screamed, and dropped to the floor.  
Ivan brought back his foot, and kicked the Nation hard in the ribs with a steel-toed boot.  
"I'm sorry!" Toris yelled. "Please- Stop!"  
'Nyet!" Ivan laughed, and brought down the faucet pipe, hitting the poor boy, again and again.  
Toris couldn't move. What could he do? Ivan was always much stronger, much more powerful. He could only take the pain, take the curses, and hoped that he would live.  
In his painful haze, he twisted his head around, and glanced at Ivan's violet eyes.  
He saw the happiness, the pain, and the glow of a man-not-right.  
After what seemed like forever, Ivan knelt, and grabbed Toris's right shoulder.  
Toris groaned weakly, as he was forced to his feet, and shoved forward again.  
He barely caught himself on the table's edge, and suddenly, Ivan was right behind him.  
Blinking slowly, he tried to clear the blood from his eyes.  
He saw Ivan's hand set the pipe down on the table in front of him.

Confused, he began to wonder what was going to happen, when he felt Ivan's hand's at the button on his pants.  
"N-"A hand smashed his face into the table, before he could get the word out.  
"Shut up. You are mine now, da."  
Tears.  
They formed in the corners of his eyes.  
Through the beating, he had not cried, through the pain.  
But this, this was enough to break him.  
Cloth ruffled softly as his pants slid down his legs, and he shook all over, sobbing quietly.  
He heard the click of a belt being undone, and then, more cloth sounds, as Ivan's pants hit the floor.  
A hand gripped his broken shoulder. He couldn't even muster the strength to scream.  
Ivan grinned, closing his eyes, and he giggled softly.  
Placing the head of his cock at Toris's entrance, he forced himself as hard as he could inside him, sheathing himself completely.  
It was warm, and dark, and soft.  
"N-Ahh- I-I!"  
Toris gasped, his head snapping back, and he screamed this time. The sound was forced, and harsh.  
Ivan started to thrust, his head tilting back as he warmed up into a steady rhythm. Pleasure coursed throughout his body, the smell of the Baltic's blood making him dizzy.

"Toris is stupid, da?"  
He waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he fucked him harder.  
"Toris, are you stupid?"  
Nodding, Toris clenched his teeth together, tears streaming over his cheeks, cutting through the blood.  
"Y-Yes! I'm s-sorry! IVAN!"  
"You won't make that mistake again?"  
"I Won't! I won't, I won't!"  
Ivan gasped, and clenched his teeth. He came hard inside the younger male, spilling his seed deep inside him.  
Gasping for breath, Toris felt the weight over him disappear, as Ivan moved away. Legs shaking, he dropped to the floor, and laid there, bodily fluids, blood, dripping over his thighs to puddle on the floor.  
He heard muted sounds, a belt being put together again.  
Kneeling, Ivan leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on the other's bruised and bloddied face.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, da. But I know you are strong enough to take it, because you learn from your mistakes. I love you, my dear Toris."  
The one named heard heavy footsteps, as Ivan walked away.  
He sobbed once.  
Then twice, and began to cry again, shaking violently all over.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…." He kept repeating this until his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out. 

That was…interesting.  
I was exempt from an exam in my English class, and wanted to write something short, violent, and with Ivan in it.  
So…this came out.  
I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, bad, or otherwise, just not good XD.

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review.


End file.
